Nieudana Podróż
Nieudana Podróż – pierwszy odcinek serii Ben 10: Infinity War stworzonej przez użytkownika ChrupkiFrytek. Został wyemitowany 8 czerwca 2019 roku. Streszczenie Ben i ekipa jadą w podróż po wszechświecie. Spotykają po drodze Tytana - Thasa, jednak Ben nie może zmienić się w kosmitów by go pokonać! Co się stało? Odkryj sam. Fabuła Dziennik Bena Tennysona. Wpis 1. :"Tu jest odlotowo! Póki co jesteśmy w układzie słonecznym i zmierzamy na Saturna. Jeszcze tylko po tym Uran i Neptun no i wychodzimy z tego układu!" Dziennik Bena Tennysona. Wpis 19. :"Rook, ile nam to zajmie! Lecimy już 18 dni!" :"Spokojnie, Ben. I tak lecimy z maksymalną prędkością." :Ogłosy jęczenia. Dziennik Bena Tennysona. Wpis 70. :"Właśnie odwiedzamy jeden z księżyców Saturna. Jak mu tam...Kevin! Jak się nazywa ten księżyc!" :"Z tego co wiem, Tytan!" :"Dzięki!" Dziennik Bena Tennysona. Wpis nieznany. :"Lepiej nie zadzieraj koleś bo ja mam Omnitrix! Czas Bohatera!" :"Coś ci nie wyszło, Ben" :"ZDĄŻYŁEM ZAUWAŻYĆ, WIESZ?!" *'Thas:' Poważnie musiałeś nagrywać każdą sekundę twojej podróży? *'Ben:' Właściwie, to nagrywałem co jeden dzień, mądralo. Widać Bena, Gwen, Kevina oraz Rooka przywieszonych kajdankami do gruzów budynku. *'Rook:' Panno Gwendoline, może wykorzystasz magię Afrodytek, aby nas uwolnić? *'Gwen:' Te kajdanki blokują moje moce. Facet ma łeb na karku. *'Thas:' Spokojnie, ja wiem jakie to uczucie przegrywać. Kiedy nikt cię nie słucha, mimo że masz rację. Możesz się chować, i uciekać. Przeznaczenie i tak cię dopadnie. I oto nadeszło. Lub można powiedzieć...ja nadszedłem. Widać na ręce Thasa Omnitrix, jednak...coś wygląda inaczej. *'Kevin:' Daruj sobie te gadkę szmatkę. Lepiej gadaj czego chcesz! *'Thas:' Widzicie mnie jako tego złego, jednakże jedyne czego chcę, to przywrócić balans. *'Gwen:' Balans? *'Thas:' Jako że pokonywaliście ciągle tych złych, to teraz we wszechświecie jest mniej zła, a więcej dobra. A ja chcę po prostu tego po równo. *'Rook:' Proszę pana, jeżeli zła będzie tyle, ile jest dobra, to wtedy może trwać nieskończona wojna. *'Thas:' Wojna, której nikt nie wygra. Obie ze stron się poddadzą i będzie wieczny spokój. *'Ben:' Phff, ciekawe jak zamierzasz to wykonać. *'Thas:' To już nie wasz interes. Ale spokojnie, wypuszczę was. *'Ben:' DZIĘKUJĘ, WIESZ? *'Thas:' A ja powędruję po to, czego potrzebuję. Pod uwięzionymi bohaterami aktywuje się teleporter. *'Thas:' Radzę się trzymać. Bohaterowie zostają wciągnięci przez wielką łunę światła. *'Kevin:' Super. Nie dość, że Ben nie może się zmieniać, to jeszcze jakiś czubek nas porwał, a teraz jeszcze lecimy przez jakiś oślepiający tunel! *'Gwen:' Przynajmniej będziemy na Ziemi. *'Kevin:' CO NIE ZMIENIA FAKTU, ŻE TEN KOLEŚ CHCE STWORZYĆ WIELKĄ WOJNĘ MIĘDZY KAŻDYM ŻYWYM ORGANIZMEM WE WSZECHŚWIECIE! *'Rook:' Spokojnie, Kevin. Jeżeli znajdziemy inny statek oraz go namierzymy, to może się uda to powstrzymać. Nagle powstaje dziura w tunelu światła, przez który został wyciągnięty z tunelu Kevin, Rook oraz Ben. Zanim Gwen została wyssana, to rozerwała kajdanki i szybko załatała dziurę. *'Gwen:' Kurcze.... Gwen ląduje w Nowym Meksyku w USA. *'Kai:' Wiesz, dziadku? Żałuję, że nie zgodziłam się, by polecieć z nimi. *'Wes:' Czasami podejmujemy te złe decyzje. Bywa tak w życiu. *'Kai:' Idę zrobić sobie kaw- BUM I SUFITU NIE MA! *'Gwen:' Th...T...Ths....Thaaaaa....Thas nachodzi...on...nadchodzi... *kaszle* Chwila ciszy. *'Kai:' Przepraszam, ale...kto? Najważniejsze Wydarzenia *Główny antagonista, ekipa Bena, Kai oraz jej dziadek debiutują. *Ben traci kosmitów. *Ben, Rook oraz Kevin są pod statusem nieznanym. *Kai oraz Gwen spotykają się. Postacie Bohaterowie *Ben Tennyson (debiut) *Gwen Tennyson (debiut) *Kevin Levin (debiut) *Rook Blonko (debiut) *Kai Green (debiut) *Wes Green (debiut) Wrogowie *Thas (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: Infinity War